RWBY Shadow of Betrayal II
by Korro
Summary: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Been busy with stuff and haven't worked on this since before Volume 4 came out. Things start to heat up in Part II. Next story is more in-depth of Xavier's background.


RWBY Shadow of Betrayal: Part II

Chapter 6: At the cabin, sometime before Ruby wakes up from her coma

Yang is in her bed looking out the window; she sees a couple of birds fly by the window and land in a nearby tree. She looks down at her missing arm and sighs; she thinks to herself, "No point in doing much today, again." Her dad knocks on the door to her room, "Morning, how are you doing?" She responds, "Same as the day yesterday and the day before that." "If you need anything I'll be downstairs making breakfast. Qrow went to town to get some stuff; he won't be back for a while." "Okay." She stares out the window again and looks at the breeze flow through the trees with a depressing look. "Why even bother, I'm not in the mood to even get up" she says to herself, "not even much of a point to do anything." "It appears the arm wasn't the only thing you lost." Yang in confusion looks at the doorway; she sees Xavier standing there with a smirk on his face. "You, what are you doing here!" "What I can't stop by and say hi." Yang looks at him with anger in her eyes, "I'm guessing you know who I am." Yang responds, "I overheard Professor Goodwitch tell my dad and Qrow her encounter with you." "I'm surprised she survived my shadow bomb. Oh well, I'll let her off the hook…this time." "Where's my dad, what did you do to him?!" "Relax, I gain nothing from killing him. I just knocked him out for the time being." "So why did you stop by; are you going to kill Ruby?!" "You know that sounds like a great idea, but I did not receive any orders to kill her. Besides, I don't want to piss off the boss or Cinder by going out of line. They don't even know I'm here." "So why are you here?" Xavier walks towards Yang, "I'm here to talk to you."

Yang in confusion, "Why me?" "Well you're the only person on Team RWBY who isn't asleep, missing, or in a military base. Plus, I know you can't kill me considering I have both of my arms." Xavier pulls up a chair and sits down, "So how have you been?" Yang with disgust, "What do you think since you seem to know me." "Do you want to know what I think?" Yang nods her head, "Very well, I think you and I are similar; and not just in age." Yang with a puzzled look, "How so?" "We both had a…life changing event that has affected us. That event has caused us to enter into a depressed state. Am I wrong so far?" "No." "That's what I thought, once you enter that depressed state…you never come out the same from before. That's when you are on the verge." Yang asks, "What's the verge?" "The verge is basically what it sounds like; when you are on the verge of either the road of light…or the path of darkness. Depending on how you take the event will determine which direction you will take." Yang asks, "I assume you went down the path of darkness." "Correct, I went down the path of darkness; I never looked back." "You said we are similar, but how am I on the verge of going down the path of darkness?" "Really Yang, you don't see it?" "I don't." Xavier gets up from his chair, "Let me explain it to you then; Beacon was basically your second home and now it's being overrun by Grimm, your good friend Pyrrha died, Team RWBY is disbanded because Weiss is stuck in Atlas; your younger sister is in a coma for god knows how long; and your best friend/partner has ran away and no one knows where she is even at, and you lost your arm." Xavier walks over to a window and looks around outside, "To add on to that; you barely even know your own mother." Yang yells, "You don't know anything about her!" "Trust me, I've crossed paths with Raven before; she does not seem like the motherly type." Yang looks down and away from Xavier, "Now do you see Yang; you are close to entering the path of darkness. Yet you still haven't reached your full potential. Remember the first time we met and I said you have a very powerful aura." "Yeah." "I wasn't lying when I said that; you really do have a powerful aura." Yang looks at him with a confused look, "Where are you going with this?" Xavier walks back towards Yang, "I want you to be my apprentice."

"You want me to be your apprentice?" Xavier says, "That's right, I want you to be my apprentice. Under my "wings" you will reach a potential not even Beacon can teach you." Yang angrily replies, "What makes you think I would even join you?" "Well for starters you don't seem to have anything else better to do." Yang looks at him with disgust; he replies, "What, no sense of humor?" "Why would I even consider?" "Because it's like I said before; you are like me. The look in your eyes now is the same look I had when everything was taken away from me." Yang looks out the window, "We are not alike; I wouldn't even consider going down the dark path." "Yang, even the nicest people have a dark side. When that dark side is finally awoken there is no way of putting it back to sleep." Xavier gets up from the chair, "I have to get going; something tells me I might get a visit from Cinder." Xavier heads for the door, "I'll give you a challenge." "What is it?" "Ruby doesn't know my true identity…yet. I have a feeling Qrow and the others won't tell her. However, you also know who I am; what you do with that information is entirely up to you. When you do make a choice; look out the window and give a signal to my "messenger". They will tell me about your choice and I will visit you outside in the woods later that night. Do you understand?" Yang replies, "I do." "One more thing, if you are wondering if I will kill your sister or not. I will, just when the time is right."

Chapter 7: Sometime before Ruby leaves for Haven

Ruby starts to leave Yang's room sadden by their recent discussion, "But Yang…" "No Ruby; I'm not coming along! Just give up Ruby; there's nothing left to save!" Ruby walks away from Yang's room; Yang thinks to herself, "I feel awful; I shouldn't have yelled at her." Yang looks outside as it starts to snow, "But you told her the truth, what is there left to save. The enemy is clearly powerful; no one stands a chance against them." Yang having an argument inside her own head, "No! We can't think like that." "Why not?" "Because…" "Because why?" Yang looks out the window and gives a signal to a small Grimm sitting in the tree; the Grimm jumps out of the tree and disappears. "He might know why I'm feeling this way."

(Later that night)

Yang walking out in the snow covered woods sees Xavier sitting on a branch, "You know you chose the worst time to meet with me. It's too cold for this; so what did you do?" Yang looks down, "I didn't tell her." Xavier chuckles a little, "Good girl…and why is that?" Yang stutters a little to get her answer out, "I don't know; I just…I just didn't tell her." Xavier laughs a little more, "It's okay, most people don't know what to say when they start to succumb to the darkness." Yang angrily says, "I'm not succumbing to the darkness." "Really? So I guess you haven't had any internal conflicts whether you should be good or bad?" Yang looks at him in shock, "You can't lie to me Yang; I know how this process goes. I have seen many people throughout my time who go through the process; some go through it differently than others. Yours is similar to mine." Yang trying to comprehend what he is saying responds, "Why would I still even consider your offer?" Xavier responds, "You're talking to me right now. If you didn't have any consideration…we wouldn't be having this meeting." Xavier starts to walk away, "I better head back. I have a job tomorrow morning sent in by Cinder." Yang yells, "Wait! I'll consider it only under one condition." Xavier turns around, "Okay…what is it you want; money, power, information?" Yang walks towards him a little, "You said you have encountered my mom before. What is she like?"

Xavier with a curious look on his face, "Interesting offer, very well I will tell you what Raven Branwen is like. She is a very strong fighter; one of the few people I have encountered that I consider my equal. We never met on good terms; usually when we saw each other we always fought. Those fights always ended either early or a tie; she is very powerful." Yang with an intrigued look asks, "What did you mean when you said she didn't seem like the motherly figure?" "Trust me, I have seen her fight enemies multiple times. When she fights; she only does two things. Complete the task at hand and kill anybody that gets in her way." Yang interrupts, "But she saved me from one of Cinder's goons." "First off, that "goon" has a name; my associate Neo. I hired her for this job because I have seen her fight and kill huntsmen before. Second, I don't know why she saved you. I find it surprising she even has a shred of humanity." Yang looks down with a depressed look; Xavier says, "Well I told you everything I know about your mom. Now you have to hold your end of the deal. Consider my offer; it really is a once in a lifetime chance." Xavier gets on the back of a Nevermore that just came out of nowhere; Yang in shock says, "How did you do that?" Xavier replies, "I have my ways."

Chapter 8: Sometime before the RWBY Volume 4 trailer

Team RNJR is walking through the woods in the middle of the day heading for the next town. "Are we there yet!" yelled Nora. Ren replies, "The next town is an hour away; we should arrive before nightfall." Jaune replies, "It better be quick, my feet are killing me." "I think we all could use a good rest when we get there." said Ruby. Jaune turns his head around, "You know the weird thing is; I feel like someone is watching us right now." All of a sudden the group hears a loud rustle to their right side. "Well that's because somebody is watching you. That somebody is me. Hello Ruby, it's been awhile." says Xavier. Ruby yells with joy, "Oh my god, Jeremy it's you! Where have you been I was worried about you after the invasion?!" Ren says, "Ruby, do you know this guy?" "Yeah, this is Jeremy; we met at the dance during the tournament." Xavier replies, "Yeah, Ruby I have something important to tell you. How do I put this delicately…I lied."

Ruby confused says, "Wait, what do you mean "you lied"?" "It's what it sounds like…I lied about my name, who I am, my semblance, etcetera." "What's your real name then?" "My name is Xavier Knight; I work for Cinder and her boss. I have been called many names, but the most common one is The Most Dangerous Assassin in The World." Jaune approaches Ruby, "Ruby I heard stories about this guy. Most of those people don't come back alive when they fight him." Ren and Nora enter their battle stances, "Well whoever he is we can take him down." says Nora. "Oh really, you think you can take me down? Don't make me laugh." Xavier unsheathes his sword, "Shadow slash!" a curved shadow mass comes flying towards Team RNJR; all four dodge the shadow mass. The mass hits the ground and explodes, "What's wrong?" said Xavier, "I thought you said you could take me down." Nora responds, "Well we didn't say we were ready!" Ruby with a puzzled look on her face, "Why…why did you lie to us?" "You can't be serious? You really don't know anything about assassins." Xavier walks slowly towards Ruby, "Hello Ruby! I'm an assassin; I lie, I steal, and I kill it's my job! You know I was surprised when I found out you had a rare but powerful ability." "You know?" "Of course I know, I had to hear Cinder complain about you for days on end. You and those Silver Eyes you have; I remember I heard stories about those with Silver Eyes when I was a kid. Knowing that you have Silver Eyes makes killing you even better."

Nora charges at Xavier; she swings her war hammer at him. He dodges to the left of the hammer swinging down and dodges it again by bending backwards. He kicks Nora sending her backwards; Ren fires a couple shots at Xavier from his right, he forms a big shadow wall on his right to block the shots. Xavier unsheathes his sword to charge Ren, but hears Jaune yelling from behind him. Jaune and Xavier swing both of their swords and clash blades. Xavier jumps up and kicks Jaune back. Ruby swings her scythe at him; Xavier dodges it and punches Ruby she tries to swing at him again, but a shadow fist comes from the ground and punches Ruby sending her flying back.

Xavier starts walking towards the four commenting, "When will you four realize that this is pointless?" Ruby responds, "What is pointless?" "Trying to be a hero thinking you can save everyone. How can you do that when you can't even save yourselves?" Xavier presses his sword against Ruby's neck; she responds, "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends?" "I already told you Ruby; I lied. God it's like you don't even listen. Plus, you sent my associate flying through the Grimm infested night sky." "She's a friend of yours?" Xavier responds angrily, "I said associate! You really don't pay attention do you?" Xavier lifts the blade off her neck, "You know the word hero is almost synonymous to the word martyr. Someone who dies for a cause. You could have chosen anything in this world and yet you chose to die." "What do you mean we chose to die?" "Really Ruby? Every person that has ever chose to be the hero and tries to save others ends up dying. Being a hero gets you nowhere; look at your friend Pyrrha. She chose to fight Cinder, even though she was ten times stronger than her. It was basically a suicide mission." "Shut up! Don't you dare talk about Pyrrha like that!" yelled Jaune. "Oh that's right; you and Pyrrha were in love. The pain of losing her must still linger with you." Xavier walks towards Jaune and raises his sword above his head, "Don't worry, you'll be back together real soon." All of a sudden Ruby hits Xavier with her scythe sending him backwards, then Ren and Xavier fight in a duel with Xavier using his sword and Ren using his weapon stormflower. Ren fires a couple shots but Xavier blocks it using his shadow wall; Ren jumps out of the way and yells, "Now!" Nora's hammer now in a grenade launcher form fires 3 shots at Xavier; he can't react in time to dodge them. The 3 shots hit the ground surrounding Xavier; a large explosion goes off as the smoke covers the area where Xavier was once standing. Nora says, "I noticed your shadow wall has a time limit to recharge; Ren and I did some quick planning on when to attack since we didn't know how long it would take for you to use your shadow wall again. I decided to go overkill and fire three grenades to take you down." Ruby with a sad look thinks to herself, "I hope he's okay?" "Very perceptive Nora; you saw right through one of my few weaknesses." The four of them look towards the smoke and see Xavier walk out of the smoke unharmed, "You gotta do better than that though."

Chapter 9:

Ren with a puzzled look, "But how, the blasts were literally right next to you?" "I used a lot of my aura to create a strong enough of a barrier to protect me." Xavier uses his multiple shadow punch move to attack Team RNJR; Ruby slices through some of the fists, Jaune does his best to avoid some of the punches, Ren shoots some of the fists, and Nora smashes some fists. Xavier appears next to Nora and delivers a swift kick to her side, "Well Nora; I must return the favor you gave me. For that I will give you two exploding shadow orbs." Xavier throws both shadow orbs at Nora; she jumps to avoid them but is caught in the blast and sent flying. She lands with a loud thud; she looks down to see her right arm is battered, "Damn, that hurts." Xavier sees Ruby and the two of them start to battle; Ruby swings her scythe at Xavier, but he uses his sword to counter her scythe. "Come on Ruby; I expected more from you. Where is your Silver Eyes?" Ruby worrisome responds, "I don't know?" Xavier kicks Ruby back, all of a sudden Jaune's shield hits Xavier in the head. "OWWW! What the hell was that?!" Jaune yells, "Yeah! Go get him Ren!" "Me, you're the one who threw your shield at him!" "Enough!" yelled Xavier, "I don't care who threw what, but I'm going to end this. 4 Griffons, now!" All of a sudden four Grimm Griffons fly out of the woods and land next to Xavier. "What, but how?" said Ruby. "Trust me, you're not the first person who is surprised by this ability. My shadow semblance allows me to control Grimm; unfortunately, it's only for a couple days. I release a couple of pieces of my shadow into their heads. That way I can control/give orders to them and allow me to communicate with them." Nora in awe says, "That…is…crazy." "Now Griffons, attack them."

The 4 Griffons fly towards Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren; the four do their best to fight off the powerful Griffons, but struggle to do much. "You four are exhausted; just let the Griffons kill you. It will end your dying cause." "We won't give up!" yelled Ruby; she jumps into the air and slices one of the Griffons head off. Nora smashes another Griffon into the ground, Jaune defeats the griffon chasing him, and Ren delivers a shot into the final Griffon's eye to kill it. "You just won't die will you? I may have to rethink some things." "Xavier you don't have to do this." pleaded Ruby. "You see Ruby; I do. I want to see humanity fall on to its knees. This world will know true suffering. That will finally make things complete." "You're wrong Xavier, this isn't like you. I…" Xavier angrily responds, "Do you really think you know me?! You don't know me Ruby! You don't know what I've been through or what I want! If you really want to know how I ended up to this point, then I will tell you! So you will actually "know me"!"

Chapter 10: Narration by Xavier; flashback

My childhood wasn't the greatest; I grew up in a very poor area of Vacuo. I got bullied a lot for it; which resulted in me not having a single friend. However, I knew everything would be alright when I got home; because my mom would make sure that I had a smile on my face by the day's end. My dad was never around; the only thing I knew about him was from my mom. She said, "The world saw him as a bad person, but when she was with him he was as sweet as a butterfly." He left a gift for me whenever I became an adult; that gift is the sword on my back you see right now. Everything changed for me when I was 7; I came back late from school when I saw my house on fire. They did everything they could to save her…but it was…too late. The only thing that survived the fire was my sword. Now not only was I homeless, but also an orphan. I wandered across town to scavenge for food and find some sort of shelter I could make. Even then I was still bullied; I felt at the time that everything around me was falling down, nothing was getting better. While everyone else around me was…happy…I hated it. I hated how everyone else was happy while I was the only one suffering. It was a couple months after I lost everything; I decided to go back to my house and leave some flowers. A couple of the bullies followed me, "Hey look at this, Xavier is leaving some flowers. Isn't that sweet?" "Guys stop!" "What are you going to do, cry?" "Leave me alone!" "Man your mom must've been disappointed in a cry baby like you. I wouldn't blame her for dying." Next thing I saw was my sword slashing the three bullies…and seeing them falling to the ground. I was in shock; I didn't know I had it in me to kill 3 people. It felt…good…I felt I just rid the world of a problem. That's when I realized what I wanted to do…I wanted to rid the world of happiness. I wanted everyone to feel what I felt when my life fell apart. I went from town to town leaving nothing but despair.

I finally came back to my town when I was 11 after being gone for a couple years. During that time, I discovered my shadow semblance and was working on some different attack moves. I went back to where my house use to be and left a little memorial. "Hey mom, sorry it's been awhile I decided what I wanted to do with my life. I've been busy going from town to town leaving nothing but despair. I know if you were here today and saw what I was doing you would be disappointed with me. I don't blame you…" All of a sudden I heard three guys yelling; I looked to my right and saw three bandits trying to steal from this lady in a black cloak. "Hey lady give us everything that is worth something; cash, jewelry, anything we can get money out of!" She told them, "You boys will regret your decision of trying to steal from me." "Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?!" I walked over and told them, "Hey you shouldn't be stealing." "What we're supposed to be afraid of you?" "You will once I'm done with you." I unsheathed my sword, created a large shadow mass on it, and sent it flying towards the bandits. The shadow mass sent them flying backwards; they got up and ran off. I was about to leave when the lady asked me, "You there, why did you help me?" "I don't know? I just did." "Here…take this." She tossed me a pouch of money, "It looks like you haven't had a decent meal in a while." "Thanks?" "What's your name?" "Xavier Knight, look thanks for the money but…" I looked up and saw her face for the first time; her skin was snow white and her eyes…her eyes…it was like looking into death itself. "You have the look of fear, but you haven't run yet; why is that?" I looked away for a second, "I don't know to be quite honest? What's your nam…" When I looked back she was gone. I trained over the next couple of months so that I could be good enough to become an assassin.

By the time I was 16 I was considered one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. I didn't really have friends; just associates that I can count on. Whenever I didn't have a job to do I would usually just hang out at the local pub in the town that I stayed in. It was a late evening when it happened; three people walked into the pub and one of them announced, "We are looking for anyone who is strong enough to keep up with us, who's in?" I was actually kind of curious about their offer; I wanted to see who else would step up and accept. These 3 brutes walked towards them; the middle one exclaimed, "We'll join ya…for a small fee of course." "I'm sorry I should be a little more specific." she said, "I want someone who is not a wannabe." "What you little…" "We'll take you down lady." "I doubt it." I appeared in front of her and slashed the three brutes. "I hear you are looking for someone who is strong." She responded, "That's correct, who might you be?" "My name is Xavier Knight, what's your name?" "Cinder, these are my associates Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black." "How about we go to a room that's more private." I had a weird feeling about those 3; I couldn't tell what it was but it was intriguing. "You ummm…Mercury; you're Marcus's kid aren't you?" "That's correct." "Where has he been? No one has heard from him in a while." "He's dead." I was shocked; someone was able to kill the Marcus Black. He was at the same level as I was, "Sorry to hear that. Who killed him?" "I did." I was impressed; it wasn't just anybody that killed Marcus, it was his own kid. "So what is this "mission" you guys want me on?" The lady in the red dress said, "We want you to help us take down humanity." "What?" I was shocked, "You guys are thinking about taking down humanity? Are you kidding me?" "We are quite serious; we know you'll be too." "What makes you so sure that I would join your little quest to take down humanity?" "Because our boss knows you well enough. She would also like to meet you." "I'm sorry, do I know her?" "She's just out back of the building and would like to catch up with you." I got up from the table; as I headed out the back door I was trying to figure out who the woman was. I headed outside and I saw those eyes, the eyes I saw 5 years ago. "Hello Xavier, it's been quite some time." "You, I remember you. What are you doing here?" "I'm looking for some help to carry out my plan." "You mean the one to take down humanity. Let me tell you something; this would be a gutsy move if you…" "Do you know why I wanted your help Xavier." "No?" "I remember what I saw in your eyes was the desire to leave misery. I even read reports about you even setting half of a town on fire. Your desire to leave others in despair is the reason why I want your help; except now you can spread misery at…" "a larger scale. Alright I'll join…under one condition." "What's that?" "You hire an associate of mine. She's been known to fight and kill huntsmen. Her name is Neo." "Very well." I heard the door open behind me and saw the three people from earlier walking out. The lady in red said, "Well?" "He's in…your first task to train one of our associates. His name is Roman Torchwick; he's a crime boss I need you to train him to fight huntsmen." "No problem, so when do we start?"

Chapter 11:

"Let me tell you something Ruby; there's another reason why I want you dead. It's because of your happiness. It's a disease to this world." "What do you mean?" "Ruby do you honestly believe happiness is real? Happiness is just a word people use to escape their sad realities. If happiness is truly real, then why are there Grimm still roaming the land?" "You don't understand Xavier; happiness is real." "Yeah right, I got rid of happiness from my life a long time ago! The sooner you accept that happiness is a huge lie then you can finally die!" Xavier charges at Team RNJR; he unleashes hundreds of shadow fists. Team RNJR barely dodges all of the punches. Xavier appears next to Jaune and kicks him down and back; he fires a shadow orb at Nora. She gets hit by the blast and lands with a loud thud on the ground. "Nora!" yells Ren, "Don't let your guard down!" Xavier slashes Ren and sends him flying back. "You don't understand Xavier; you can't get rid of an emotion. It's still in you." "Like you would know Ruby; because you seem to know everything about me!" Xavier looks over at the others lying on the ground. "How about this Ruby." Xavier unleashes one shadow hand for each member of Team RNJR lying on the ground. The hands hold them down and Xavier summons one giant shadow spike for each person. "I will make sure you will know true despair Ruby Rose. I will be the one who will do it…personally."

"What do you mean?" she responded, "I will kill everyone you care for. Starting with people you know like Professor Goodwitch, then your friends, and then your family. I will make you watch as everyone you care for dies, while you watch helplessly knowing you can't do anything to save them. When you finally hit bottom and know true despair; then I will end your suffering. Now let's start with these three." "No!" yelled Ruby; she fires a shot from her scythe at Xavier. The blast hits him and becomes disorientated; the shadow hands and spikes dissolve back into the ground and head back to Xavier. "You don't get it Xavier; you can't get rid of feelings forever; happiness is inside of you." "When will you learn when to shut up Ruby!" Xavier charges at her; they both swing their weapons at the same time and clash. "I saw how you acted during the Vytal Festival; you were truly happy. You laughed with us and smiled back, your happiness isn't gone; it's still in you!" "SHUT UUUP!" Xavier slashes Ruby and sends her flying back. Ruby's aura recedes, "Oh No!" "Well look what we have here; your aura is gone. You know what; I'm tired of waiting. How about I just kill you now."

Xavier slowly raises his sword above his head, Ruby looks at Xavier. "Xavier this isn't you!" "I don't believe it, you're about to die and you still act like you know me. Just give up Ruby you lost!" "I understand your pain, why you are like this. I get why you buried most of your happiness." "I got rid of it!" yelled Xavier, "Just accept it Ruby!" "You can't just rid of emotions Xavier! When we were talking and dancing at the dance. When you talked with us at the tournament, you were truly happy. No matter how hard you try, your happiness will always be there with you." Xavier stares at her; the sword reaches its peak, "Any last words?" "The reason you hate this world is because no one was there for you. No one was there to care for you. You want to know something Xavier, a part of you cares for me." "YOU'RE FINISHED!" Ruby with all her might yells, "THAT'S WHY I CARE FOR YOU TOO!" Ruby closes her eye as she awaits death. She suddenly feels something hit her head; it felt like water. She opens her eyes and sees the sword is in the ground next to her head. She looks up and sees tears coming from Xavier. He pulls the sword out of the ground and walks away. "Nevermore…let's go." A Nevermore flies from the woods and lands near Xavier. Ruby gets up, "Xavier, wait!" "Ruby Rose!" Ruby looks at him in confusion, "Maybe next time." He gets on the Nevermore and flies off.

Chapter 12:

Later that night, Team RNJR rest near a campfire. Ren speaks up, "Ruby, what happened there?" "I don't know, but something was off." "Well yeah," said Jaune, "he just all of a sudden started crying and left." "He was even close to killing you." said a concerned Nora. "I know, something tells me…that even Xavier didn't even know what had happened."

Xavier arrives back to Haven; Hazel approaches him, "Did you get them?" Xavier responds, "No, they got away." Tyrian pops in, "Well that's a shame. I think that this is the first time one of your targets has ever gotten away. Did you falter?" "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Tyrian looks at him in shock; Xavier lifts up his head, his eye color is now blood red. "I will follow through with my plan. I will make her suffer."


End file.
